


Out of the Woods

by Duckgomery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a saint, Bokuto is an actual child, Multi, Slow Burn, kiddie tsukki, sick Kenma, single dad Kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckgomery/pseuds/Duckgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a single dad to a three year old was hard on it's own, but chuck in a childhood best friend who was sick and struggling, Kuroo knew that he was going to go grey by his thirties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Idea that came up the other day and has been nagging to be written since.  
> Could not resist the family dynamic, I am only so strong.

  
Kuroo opened the door of his small apartment and was greeted with silence.

“Hey, I'm home.” He called out as he toes off his shoes, leaving them in the pile by the door.

The curtains were drawn, and the dishes from his breakfast still sitting on the kitchen table. He hadn't had time to put them in the sink before he realised he was going to miss his train if he didn't run now.

“Kenma? Kei? Where are my two favourite guys at?” Kuroo stepped across the lounge room, past the bathroom and slowly opens Kenma's door.

“Hey.” Kuroo spoke softly, seeing that while Kei was awake, Kenma was fast asleep.

Must have been another bed day.

Kei looked up at Kuroo, before he lifted a small finger to his lips, ordering his dad to be silent. Kuroo raises his hands in a placating sign of surrender before he mimes eating food. Kei gives a single nod before going back to flicking through the pages of the picture book he had.

Kuroo stepped back, turning towards the kitchen and makes a start on dinner.

Being a single dad to a three year old was hard on it's own, but chuck in a childhood best friend who was sick and struggling, Kuroo knew that he was going to go grey by his thirties.

But Kenma was getting better. At least he was getting better.

As Kuroo added the finishing touches to the meal, he heard two sets of footsteps.

“Good to see you're up. How was today?” Kuroo asked.

“Kenma watched a movie with me, and we played, and he read me some of the dinosaur book, and then we had a sleep.” Kei listed off as Kenma hoisted him up. He places Kei in his chair before slumping down at his own place at the table.

“Sounds like you two had fun, though I bet you're hungry.” Kuroo grinned as he placed the bowls down on the table. Kei dug in, his fist clenched around his spoon. He was oblivious to the two adults sitting at the table now that there was food.

“How was work?” Kenma asked, voice and eyes still heavy from sleep.

“Same as it always is. I think this one may last though. No higher ups with unhappy marriages they want to threaten me into disrupting this time.” Kuroo tried to play it off lightly, waiting for the slight quirking up of Kenma's lips.

It doesn't happen.

“Hey, you know I really appreciate you watching Kei while I'm at work, but if you need a break I know Bokuto would be more than happy to take him out for a day.”

“It's fine. I'm fine.” Kenma pushed the food around his dish.

“As long as you're sure. Now, seeing as how Kei has somehow managed to become one with his dinner, I'd say it's time for a bath.”

Hearing this, Kei groaned, but seeing as he's currently stuck in his chair, he knows there is no getting out of being cleaned tonight.

At this Kenma's lips turned up ever so slightly.

Kuroo let's out a sigh of relief.

Maybe things could get better.

 

“So, your next appointment is in a few days. Ready?” Kuroo spoke softly as he closed the door to the room he shared with Kei, having just successfully managed to get his son to sleep.

Kenma hums noncommittally from the couch, head lolling off the armrest.

Kuroo lifted up Kenma's legs so he can have a seat before he begins to trace his fingers up and down Kenma's skinny shins.

“I know it sucks now, but you'll feel better soon enough, you know that, right?”

“Everyone keeps on saying that, but I'm tired. I'm so tired, Kuroo.” And Kuroo can hear it in Kenma's voice. He's heard it in there for weeks now and no matter what he's tried nothing really seems to wake Kenma up.

“Kei was telling me about some documentary you were watching with him. I don't know how to feel about him having a better vocabulary than me at the age of three.”

“Only when it comes to dinosaurs. He's nearly four, isn't he?”

“Yeah. He'll be old enough to start up kindergarten soon. He's probably old enough for his own room now.”

“He's growing up fast, isn't he?”

“He is, and you're going to see him every step of the way. Promise?”

“You know I can't promise that,”

“Promise, not for me, but for Kei. The kid fucking adores you, you know that.”

“Language. And I can't promise, but I'll try.”

“I'll hold you to that, you know. Now, do you want tea or anything? You really shouldn't be having those pills dry, bad for your throat and all that.” Kuroo asks as he moves Kenma's legs so he can haul himself up off the couch.

“Whatever you say, mum.”

“Well why I play housewife to my deadbeat husband, you can go pick something to watch. Hopefully something without an extensive use of big words.”

“I do not know how he's your son at times.”

Kuroo laughs.

“With his brains and my looks, the world is going to be his.” Kuroo smiles as he flicks the kettle on.

“Good thing he's an angel otherwise we're all screwed.” Kenma adds as he flicks through the pile of dvds stacked beside the small television.

 

...

 

“He's the devil, that brat.” Bokuto whined to Akaashi from where they stood at the side of the court.

“Who's the brat?” Kei asked, looking up at Bokuto with his face scrunched up.

“Shit, when did you sneak up? Didn't see you there.”

Bokuto yelped when Akaashi slapped him upside the head.

“Watch your language or Kuroo will have your head.”

“Yeah. I'll tell dad and then you'll be in big trouble, brat.”

“Akaashi, you heard that, didn't you? I'm telling you, he's a brat.” Bokuto pointsed accusingly down to Kei.

“No, you're the brat.” Kei shot back.  
“You are.”

“Na-ah”

“Ya-hah.”

“Brat.”

“Brat.”

“Brat.”

“Brat!” Bokuto began to raise his voice.

“You realise you're losing an argument with a three year old, don't you?” Akaashi sighed, wishing he didn't know the other man.

“Can't let the brat have the last word. I'll never live it down.”

“An idiot says what?” Kei piped in.

“What?”

“There we go, you've been bested by demon spawn, no offense Jr.” Akaashi moved to stand between them. He hoped that the buffer would stop any further altercations between the two he was stuck babysitting.

“That's okay, mister Akaashi.”

“He's turning you against me, I swear it.” Bokuto grumbled, leaning around Akaashi to shoot Kei a dark look.

“He's a polite, well behaved boy who knows how easy it is to get a rise out of you. Kei, do you think you could head back to the benches, practice is about to start.”

“Okay, mister Akaashi. Kenma got me a new book.” Kei added as he trots towards the bench and the day bag Kuroo had handed to Akaashi and Bokuto before he had left.

Bokuto was sulking.

“Why does he hate me? Nobody hates me. Kuroo doesn't hate me so why does his kid?”

Akaashi slapped him on the back and began to steer Bokuto towards the huddle that was their volleyball team.

“I really don't think he hates you. He's just lashing out. He's a smart kid, probably knows something is up.” Akaashi reasoned.

“You think so?”

“Yeah. I'll let Kuroo know. It's not fair to keep the kid in the dark. Kuroo's trying to shelter him, but it's not fair to keep secrets.”

“And then the brat won't hate me.” Bokuto beamed, skipping to his position.

“And then  _Kei_  won't hate you.” Akaashi corrected, stepping into his place behind.

 

When Kei caught sight of Kenma and Kuroo at the diner, he pulled his hand out of Akaashi's and makes a beeline towards them.

“Hello to you to, have fun?” Kuroo asks, having jumped out of his seat to catch Kei, who was clinging to his neck.

“Mister Akaashi is nice. Bokuto is a brat.” Kei spoke plainly which caused Kuroo to laugh obnoxiously and the corners of Kenma's eyes to crinkle.

“And why is he a brat, Kei?”

“Because he throws tantrums and is a sore loser.”

“I'm not a sore loser, I won, kiddo.”

“I'm three, it wasn't really fair, was it mister Akaashi.”

“A three year old being challenged by a twenty five year old volleyball player to a rally isn't fair at all.” Akaashi elaborated for Kuroo and Kenma's sake.

“Still, a win is a win.” Bokuto added.

“Remember the time you tried to show me how to colour properly? A win is a win.” Kei looks to Bokuto, smug smile on his face.

Akaashi joined in with laughing at Bokuto's expense. He pushed the other man towards the booth and waiting for him to take a seat before sliding in after him, tucking the day bag under his feet.

“Thanks for looking after him, though. Much appreciated.” Kuroo settled Kei between Kenma and himself on the booster set they'd arranged for.

“It's fine. He's a great kid.” Akaashi made a point of ignoring the fact that Bokuto is pulling faces at Kei, who doesn't look amused in the slightest.

“They must have been a handful.”

“It's surprising who's more difficult to handle out of the two of them.” Akaashi responded, elbowing Bokuto in the side as the waitress approaches their table.

“Ready to order?”

 

“So how did the appointment go?” Akaashi asked Kenma when Kuroo left to take Kei to clean up in the restaurant's bathroom.

“Alright. Apparently I'm in remission now so I won't need the surgery, but who knows how long that will last this time.” Kenma pushed away the food that he'd only managed to pick at over the course of the meal.

“And if it comes back, you'll just beat it again. Simple as that.” Bokuto stated before helping himself to what was left of Kei's strawberry milkshake.

“How many years has it been though? One month, it's gone, the next back and worse than ever. Just wondering how long it'll last this time.”

“Maybe it's time you two told Kei. I think he knows that something's up.”

“Not now. Kuroo doesn't want to dump that stuff on him yet.”

“Has he explained to Kei the whole thing about his mum?” Akaashi asked.

“Well, Kei's never asked about Tsukishima so that bridge hasn't been crossed yet.” Kenma locked his gaze to the table.

“Have you thought about going back to work now that you're in remission?”

“It's hard, I can't leave Kei.”

“But you aren't his baby sitter. He can always go to a day care.” Akaashi pushed.

“I don't know. Maybe. I, I just need some time.” Kenma stammered over his words, knuckles white as his hands clung to the table's edge.

“Hey guys. It's getting close to bed time so we should be heading off now.” Kuroo called out as he approaches the table, Kei's head resting against his shoulder. “Again, thanks so much for taking care of him for the day. Owe you one.”

“It's fine, dude. Anything for you.” Bokuto smirked to Kei, making a big deal of pushing the now empty milkshake glass back to where Kei had been sitting.

“Good thing I spat some back.” Kei mumbled, voice both sleepy but satisfied with the look of horror growing on Bokuto's face.

“Akaashiiiiiii,”

Akaashi slid out of his seat, reaching down for the day bag, and hands it off to Kenma.

“Think about what I said.” Akaashi directed to Kenma,quietly  before turning to ruffle Kei's hair. “Maybe lay off Bokuto a bit next time, okay?”

“Only because he's a big baby.”

“At least I'm not three!”

“How old are you again?” Kuroo grinned. “We'll see you around. Don't be strangers.”

“I'll be seeing that brat first, in my nightmares.” Bokuto grumbled under his breath quietly enough that only Akaashi can hear.

 

...

 

“Hey! What are you doing up there, buddy?” Kuroo called out, grabbing Kei from where he was precariously balanced on top of the counter to try and reach the cabinets.

“Kenma isn't feeling well so I wanted to get him some water but the glasses are all the way up there.” Kei pointed to the cabinets he had been trying to reach.

“That's very thoughtful of you, but you gave dad a heart attack there. What if you fell?”

Kei shrugged, going quiet and looking down to where his hands were clenched in his dad's button up work shirt.

“Well?”

“I could get hurt, but Kenma is sick and when I was sick you got me water and I felt better so I was just trying to help.” Kei's face voice rose in pitch and his face became red and teary eyed.

“I'm not angry, I was just worried, okay? Now how about we get Kenma some water so he can feel better, yeah?” Kuroo used his hand to lift Kei's chin up so he could look him in the eye.

Kei nodded.

“Alright then. Now, here's the glass. Tap water?”

“But that's warm!” Kei scrunches his face up in disgust.

“You're right buddy. How about we check the fridge and see if we have a jug in there?”

Kei nodded again. Watching intently as Kuroo opened the fridge, grabbed the cold jug and placed it on the counter next to the glass single handedly, while using his hip to knock the fridge door shut.

Kuroo bends, placing Kei down before he filled the glass with water.

“So now that we have this how about we give it to Kenma.”

Kei looked up, hands outstretched and grabbing.

“I want to give it.”

“As long as you promise to be careful carrying it. Don't want to get water everywhere.” Kuroo ordered as he held out the glass to Kei, making sure the child had a firm grip with both hands before Kuroo released his grip on it.

Kuroo had expected for Kei to lead him to Kenma's bedroom, not the bathroom.

“Kenma, here you'll feel better.” Kei instructed, holding the cool glass out to Kenma.

Kenma's eyes were unfocused, face flushed and resting against his forearms which held him out of the toilet bowl.

“Thanks, Kei. Put it down and I'll have some in a bit.” Kenma rasped.

Kei frowned.

“But if you drink it you'll get better. Why would you want to wait?”

“Hey champ, how about you go pick out something for us all to watch and I'll make sure Kenma drinks it all up. We'll be out in the lounge in a minute.” Kuroo intervened, not liking the scowl that Kei had been working towards.

The offer to pick out something to watch was to tempting for Kei.

“Fine, but there better not be a drop left.” Kei warned Kenma.

“I'll drink every last drop or dad will flush me away.”

Kei's eyes widened in horror as he looked from the toilet that Kenma is resting against to Kuroo, who's holding his hands up.

“Kenma's kidding, Kei. I won't flush him away though I will make sure he drinks the water that you brought him.”

Still, Kei hesitated before stepping out of the bathroom.

“Should I call up and make an appointment?”

“No, it's just side effects and detoxing and all those other wonderful things that just hit me at once.” Kenma sighed as he unfolded himself from his embrace of the toilet bowl and moves to pick up the glass that Kei placed at his side. Water spills down his chin as he gulps it down, the glass clattering against his teeth.

“It's been like this for a week though, you're wasting away,”

“Kuroo, what's new? I'll be as fine as I can be in a bit. Lunch just didn't sit well with me today.”

Kuroo eyed Kenma skeptically, but dives in to catch the glass when Kenma's grip slackens.

Kenma's back to retching into the toilet bowl, the water he'd just drank giving his body something to bring back up again.

Kuroo placed the glass aside, rubbing his hand in circles between Kenma's boney shoulders.

“He'll be starting kindergarten soon, maybe we can get you into a day clinic until you're feeling better?”

Kenma shook his head, the ends of his hair wet with water and bile.

“No. I'm fine. Don't need to go to a clinic. Plus even Kindergarten costs money.”

“Hey, we've managed so far. Just need to cut back on a few things, but we can do it.”

“But you could be putting that money into a bigger place. Didn't you say you wanted Kei to have his own room? He'll be needing his own space soon.”

“I think he'll be fine with close quarters for a bit longer as long as his uncle Kenma is alright.”

“Just admit I'm a burden.”  
“But you're not.”

“Yes I am, stop lying. I can't work or bring in money or do anything around the house other than be in the same room as Kei and keep an eye on him. I'm useless, Kuroo. I'm so, so tired of being useless.” Kenma's shoulders began to shake and his voice hitches.

“Hey, hey, hey. It's fine. You're unwell and I totally understand that, but you're going to get better, just you wait. And you'll never be a burden because you're my best friend. And Kei adores you. So what if you can't rough house around with him, he's not the sort of kid who likes that sort of thing. Plus, do you know how annoyed Bokuto is that Kei is always going on about Kenma this, and Kenma that, and how Kenma got him a new book or showed him a new dinosaur movie. Don't sell yourself short.” Kuroo reached over the press himself against Kenma's side, arm sliding across to grip the smaller man's shoulder.

Kenma snuffled, leaning into Kuroo.

“We better head out before Kei comes and tells us off.”

Kenma makes a sound of affirmation but neither of them make a move to get up from where they are.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei finally smiled, and something told Bokuto that he should be afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More set up than anything.

“C'mon, Kei. Wakey wakey.” Kuroo shook his son's shoulder gently. He smiled at how Kei's face scrunched up in discomfort.

Mornings were always a struggle.

“What about work? It's too early to be awake.” Kei grumbled.

“No it's not. I need to get you up and ready. You're going to be spending the day with Bokuto.” Kuroo broke the news and waited for what he knew was coming.

Kei is suddenly a lot more awake and beginning to look upset.

“But I don't want to go with Bokuto. He's stupid and boring. Why can't I stay here with Kenma? I always stay here with Kenma.” Kei whined, volume increasing.

“Hey, shhhhhh. Kenma's still asleep. He's not feeling very well and needs heaps of rest. Okay?”

“Why can't I stay?”

“Because he needs some quite so he can rest and get better.” Kuroo tried to explain.

“I could look after him. Then he can get better faster.” Kei argued, tears welling up in his eyes.

“It's not like that Kei,”

“And I can be quiet. Kenma can still get rest and get better and I can stay here.”

“Kei,” Kuroo hated seeing Kei upset but he knew that Kenma was really in need of a solid rest day without having to worry about a three year old.

“Why can't I stay with Kenma, Dad?”

“Because Bokuto really wants to spend the day with you and has a surprise he can't wait to show you.” Kuroo made a note to try and remember to text Bokuto to get something ready.

“But you said it was so Kenma could get rest because he was sick.” Kei stared at him, confused.

“He is sick, but Bokuto wanted to hang out with you today as well so I thought it would be best.”

“He's stupid.” Kei huffed, face fell from distressed to irritated.

“Yeah, he sure is, but he's my friend so I would really like it if you behaved. Can you promise me that?”

Kei refused to meet Kuroo's eyes.

Kuroo sighed.

“I think Kenma would be happy if you behaved for Bokuto as well.” Kuroo hated how well that card always worked.

“Will he get better if I be nice to Bokuto?” Kei asks, his hands clenched the hem of his loose pajama shirt tightly.

“Sure he will.” Kuroo said for the greater good.

A stubborn look crossed over Kei's face.

“Fine.”

Kei's word good enough for Kuroo, he went about dressing Kei for the day, chucking a change of clothes in Kei's day bag before shuffling the both of them out of the apartment, shutting the front door behind them with a soft click.

“But we didn't even have breakfast. I'm hungry.” Kei stated from where he was balanced against Kuroo's hip.

“And that's where Bokuto's surprise is starting.” Kuroo grinned, hoping that Bokuto would be awake and compliant at this hour of the morning.

 

“Who the hell is ringing the doorbell at this fucking time of the morning?” Bokuto shouted from his bed, rolled out from under the covers and pulled on the closest pair of boxers from the floor. One hand rubbed at his eyes, the other scratched at the sparse hair on his stomach, as he plodded out of his bedroom.

“I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh. Don't be such a bitch. It's sooooo early.” Bokuto yelled again as he stumbled over the takeout containers left scattered around the floor of the lounge before he unlocked the front door and hauled it open.

“What the fu-”

“Surprise!” Kuroo called out, Kei in one arm, a bulging bag in the other.

Bokuto gulped at the dangerous look in Kuroo's eyes.

“Shi- uh, hey. Surprise?” Bokuto takes a step back, giving Kuroo the chance to push his way inside.

“Yeah. Remember this is the surprise day you planned to have with Kei because you think he's great and you're my best friend who would never swear when there is a young, impressionable child in their presence.” Kuroo elaborated.

Bokuto wished his morning so far was just a dream.

“Oh, yeah. That surprise day. The surprise day I'd been planning ever since you told me how much a certain someone loves surprises. The surprise day with all the notice and heads up that everyone was given. That surprise day.” Bokuto narrowed his eyes at Kuroo as he went on.

Kuroo bowed his head slightly, looking sheepish.

“See. He forgot. Stupid.” Kei voiced, looking back and forth between the two adults. “Can I stay at home with Kenma instead?”

Kuroo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Remember what we talked about, Kei. Kenma isn't feeling well and needs to get as much rest as he can. Plus Bokuto is such a great friend who I owe heaps to for wanting to take you out for a surprise day. Remember your promise?”

Kei nodded.

“Good. Bokuto, I'll call you later. Now behave you two.” Kuroo tossed the bag to Bokuto, who caught it on reflex. When he placed Kei down on the ground, Kuroo pulled the boy in for a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Kei just fists his hands in Kuroo's button up, not really wanting to let go but knowing his Dad needed to get to work.

Standing, Kuroo waved before he jogged down the hallway, leaving Kei and Bokuto standing in the apartments open doorway.

“So,”

“Can I have breakfast. I'm hungry. Please.” Kei forced the last word out, remembering his promise to his Dad.

Bokuto is stunned.

“Oh, um, okay. I don't know what I have in the fridge but how about I get dressed and I take you out for breakfast instead?”

Kei stared at him.

“We can get pancakes.” Bokuto offered, feeling nervous.

“With syrup?”

“As much syrup as you want.”

Kei finally smiled, and something told Bokuto that he should be afraid.

 

…

 

Kuroo hated his job, but he couldn't just up and quit. No matter how much he fantasized about it. Rent didn't pay itself, the fridge didn't just stay full, and his son deserved to have the same things other kids did.

So what if Kuroo spent more time at work, barely bringing in enough money to help chip in for Kenma's prescriptions and other stuff on top of it, than at home with his son. It didn't help that the landlord kept on raising their rent, even though maintenance on all the apartments in the building was pretty much non-existent.

It was just getting too expensive to live in Tokyo anymore.

It was easier when it was just him and Kenma, going to university, working on the side, both bringing in money so they could have their shitty apartment and buy their cheap booze (Kuroo) and video games (Kenma) rather than actual food.

But Kuroo met a girl who was gorgeous, and he fell head over heels for her. His precious Tsukki.

Kuroo didn't expect to be a dad before the end his degree.

He also didn't expect his Tsukki to leave them either.

At least he had Kenma.

He always had Kenma.

And that's the way Kuroo hoped things would stay.

Looking around the work space quickly for signs of his supervisor, Kuroo pulled out his phone and checked his messages. None from Bokuto, meaning Kei was either behaving or Akaashi had been contacted for back-up. With all things quiet on that front, Kuroo opened up a new message and sent it off.

**To:Kenma**

**From: Kuroo**

**Hey. How are you feeling? Let you sleep in. Kei is with Bokuto. Do you want to to pick up anything on the way home tonight?**

 

Kuroo didn't have to wait long before his phone buzzed.

 

**To: Kuroo**

**From: Kenma**

**Just woke up. Not your fault. Tired. Bet he's not happy about that. Pocari Sweat?**

 

**To: Kenma  
From: Kuroo**

**Well, I do owe him now, so he'll love that. Nothing else? Any preference for dinner?**

 

The next time his mobile buzzes, Kuroo has to ignore it as his supervisor is gliding through the rows of cubicles. He hated how she always lingered at his before moving on, but at least she didn't lean over his back this time, pressed much too close for comfort, to check over his work.

 

**To:Kuroo**

**From: Kenma**

**You're doomed. What do you think Kei would want?**

 

Kuroo couldn't help but smile, the corners of his eyes prickling. No matter what, Kenma always remembered Kei and had never been afraid to include him in any decision making. It just made everything so much easier on Kuroo for that. He'd been lying if he said he hadn't been afraid Kenma wouldn't enjoy living with an infant and left at the first opportunity but luckily that possibility never came to fruition.

 

**From: Kuroo**

**To: Kenma**

**We'll find out when I pick him up. Message me if you need anything. Rest up.**

 

...

 

“Bokuto.”

“Yeah, Kuroo?”

“Why is Kei sticky?”

“Uh,”

“You do know I packed a spare set of clothes.”

“Um, about that,” Bokuto looked to the side while he wrung his hands together.

“Stop picking on Idiot Uncle, Dad. We had fun.” Kei pulled at Kuroo's hand. “Can we go? I want to tell Kenma stuff.”

Kuroo deflated a little.

“And you don't want to tell me?”

“You'll be there anyway. Only want to say it one time.” Kei explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Alright then, off we go,” Kuroo slung the day bag over his shoulder and slapped Bokuto hard on the back. “Thanks heaps. And when I get to the bottom of this, you'll find out.”

Bokuto gulped.

“At least he likes me now.” Bokuto tried to reason.

“And there is a reason behind that that I'm sure is going to be really interesting. See ya.” Kuroo smiled with his teeth before letting himself out.

Bokuto really, really wished that he hadn't woken up this morning.

 

...

 

 

“Why are you holding your son like he's covered in filth?” Kenma asked as he looked over the couch to see Kuroo holding Kei at arms length. Kei looks about as pleased with the situation as Kuroo did.

“Well, someone got someone else really sticky, and that story hasn't been told yet because the second someone wanted to make sure you were in the first audience. Plus, I really don't want to wipe down the whole apartment. Can you open the bathroom door please, Kenma? Second someone is going straight in the shower.” Kuroo grits out. He wondered if he was out of shape, but then again holding a child out like this was going to be hard on anybodies arms.

Kei looked like he wanted to fight against the looming wash, but caught himself and looked to Kenma.

“Feel better?” Kei asked as Kenma stepped closer, turning the handle on the bathroom door and pushing it open enough for Kei and Kuroo to pass through.

“I feel a lot better, but I think I'll feel great when I finally here this story you've been holding in.”

Kei looks pleased with himself and Kuroo decided that it'll be safe to place him down on the tiles while he reached over to turn the shower on without fear of Kei making a run for it.

“Now, time to get this ragamuffin all squeaky clean, then we can worry about dinner.” Kuroo announced.

Kenma takes that as his cue to step out of the bathroom and close the door. He hears the sounds of betrayal on the other side and can't help but smile.

Yeah, he's still tired and aches all over, but Kenma missed the noise in the apartment.

 

Kei, wrapped in a faded towel, sits in-front of the television, a plate with a few slices of pizza sitting in his lap as his attention is stolen by the documentary he's currently watching.

“I don't understand that kid at times, how is that entertaining?” Kuroo asks from the kitchen table, reaching across to haul out another slice of pizza from the boxes.

“He's a smart kid.” Is all that Kenma supplies, his bites small and cautious.

“Shouldn't I be putting on those colourful cartoons, isn't that what kids his age are supposed to be watching?”

“You know he'd hate all the inaccuracies. Remember when Bokuto brought over the Land Before Time? Kei kept on faulting the time period.”

“Bokuto's face. He couldn't believe it.” Kuroo laughed

“Shhhhhh” Kei calls from where he was sitting, his tone warning.

“School is really something I need to start thinking about, but a good one is going to be expensive.”

“We'll figure something out. He'll need somewhere that he'll be challenged.”

“Too bad everything in Tokyo costs and arm and a leg.” Kuroo stated, chewing slowly on his next bite. “Kenma?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think about moving?”

“That depends.” Kenma replies after a pause.

“On what?”

“On a lot of things.”

“Like?” Kuroo presses.

“You know what I'm talking about.”

“You'd come with me though, wouldn't you?” Kuroo asks softly.

Kenma pauses, lowering his half eaten slice back into one of the boxes.

“I-I don't,”

“You wouldn't leave Kei and I to fend for ourselves in the wild, would you?”

“It's not that,” Kenma looks to the side to where Kei is sitting, enthralled by what's on the screen.

“But?”

“You really are persistent, aren't you?” Kenma sighs, realising he's lost this battle.

“You've been aware of that for years now. Shouldn't be much of a surprise.” Kuroo smiles.

“We'll see. Okay?”

“That's good enough for me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters incoming soon. Still making a few decisions as to ages and stuff but let it be known that Kei's nemesis in life is fast approaching his debut.


	3. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened?”
> 
> Bokuto sniffled.
> 
> “Got a call from Akaashi. We need to get to the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Stuff happened. Finally got around to finishing the rest of this chapter.  
> Don't hate me.

 “C'mon, everything is gonna be fine. Shhhhh, Kei, shhhhhh.” Kuroo cooed as Kei continued to sob into his shoulder.

It was two in the morning when Kuroo had been woken up by a very distraught, very sick Kei bawling. It had taken a lot of soft words, gentle touches, and many reassurances that no, Kuroo wasn't angry that Kei had thrown up on the bed, no, Kei wasn't dying, and to eventually get them both in the shower and into fresh clothes.

Now here he was, two forty, pacing in the living area with Kei curled up and still sobbing in his arms.

Kuroo still had the bed and sheets to worry about but first thing was first, he wanted his baby to stop crying.

“Hey, do you want to watch a movie? That'll make you feel better,” Kuroo suggested.

All he got in answer from Kei was a shake of the head, that Kuroo felt against his collar bone.

“How about another drink?”

Another shake.

“A story?”

Shake.

Kuroo sighed. It was too early. And while he understood that Kei was feeling miserable, Kuroo really wished he didn't have to be so difficult.

“What will make you feel better?” Kuroo pleaded, the hand not holding Kei against him rubbing up and down the small boy's back.

Kei just whined, and now Kuroo felt like crying himself.

“Shhhhhh, it's fine, Kei, just go back to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning.”

More whines from Kei as he kept on shaking his head in disagreement.

“Need a hand?” Kenma called out from his bedroom door, eyes bleary from sleep. Fortunately Kenma is quick to put two and two together, stepping towards the duo.

“Kei? What's wrong?”

Kei looked up from where his head was buried against Kuroo to Kenma with wet, puffy eyes.

Kei reached out to Kenma, hands making grabbing motions. Kuroo took the hint and handed Kei over.

“Hey, aren't you feeling very well?”

Kei whined, pulling at the neck of Kenma's shirt.

Kuroo noticed that Kenma's shook a little under Kei's weight. Kei wasn't exactly the biggest kid.

Kenma sensed Kuroo's concern and walked over to the couch. He settled down on it with Kei curled up on his chest, his own arms wrapped loosely around him.

“I need to strip the bed and was the sheets. Will you be fine with him?” Kuroo asked. He watched as Kei's sniffles began to trail off into slower breaths, relaxed by the rise and fall of Kenma's chest beneath him.

“I've got him. Don't worry.” Kenma whispered, one hand sneaking up to run through Kei's fine, blond hair.

Kuroo took a moment to savour the suddenly quiet scene before stepping back into his and Kei's room. He pulled the puke covered sheets off the bed. Bundled together, he carried them out to the lounge and dumped them in the empty laundry basket sitting behind the couch.

At least the laundry room at the bottom of the complex would be empty at this hour, Kuroo mused to himself before he looked over the back of the couch.

“You sure you'll be fine? I won't be long bu-” Kuroo stopped, seeing the two had both nodded off.

With a fond smile, Kuroo stepped around the couch and into Kenma's room. He pulled the duvet off of his bed and draped it over the two on the couch.

Carrying his keys in between his teeth, arms full of the laundry basket, Kuroo quietly closed the door behind him before he shuffled quietly towards the elevator.

He knew that he'd have to call work in the morning, letting him know he couldn't come in because his son was sick. While that would mean a day without pay, and that things would get a little tighter for the next week, Kuroo knew he had to put his foot down when it came to what was really important in his life.

Kuroo wasn't going to leave Kei while he was sick, it was his real job to be there for the kid after all. And while some parts of that job sucked, like being woken at two in the morning, covered in Kei's vomit, or having to hobble down seven flights of stairs because of course the elevator had broken down between Kuroo dragging himself home from work and now when he had to get to the laundry room, it was all worth it to see Kei beaming at him with his big, toothy smile.

Kuroo realised at about the third floor that maybe he'd have to put his plan in action sooner than he thought.

  
  


…

  
  


“What do you mean you're moving?” Bokuto yelled, causing Kuroo to pull the phone away from his ear. Once assured that Bokuto wasn't going to cause any more hearing damage than he already had, Kuroo pressed the handset back against him.

“Well Tokyo is so expensive, and it's not the best place to raise a kid,”

“But we all grew up fine, look at us now.” Bokuto argued.

“What, a single dad, and out of work art major, a gym teacher, and a museum worker?”

“So? We're the best.”

“And Kei deserves more than that. Not planning on going too far, just out to a prefecture where rent is more reasonable. We'd be able to get an actual house with an actual yard out there, Bokuto. Not to mention he'd finally have his own room. It's what's best for Kei.”

Bokuto paused.

“What about work?”

“I'll figure something out.”

“Do you have any savings to hold you over?”

“Have a little, enough for a month or so if we're extra tight. Really wanted to put it towards some stuff for Kei's birthday but I'm sure he won't mind once we're out there.”

“Well, Kuroo, buddy, you know if you ever do need anything, whether it's a few hands, or money, or whatever, Akaashi and I have got you. Got it?”

“Thanks man, means the world.” Kuroo smiled as the tension rolled off and away. He's known that promise has been unspoken for years now, but still, to hear Bokuto say it, to reaffirm it meant the world to Kuroo.

“So, how's Kei holding up?”

“Stomach bug. He was constantly up last night. Kenma and I are exhausted, but Kei's pulling through.”

“Urgh, those were always the worst. Did he puke on anything?”

“All over me. Like a fountain.”

Bokuto cackled from the other end of the line.

“Though it wasn't nearly as impressive as all those parties we used to go to. Remember when you thought tequila was a good idea and vomited all over that girl you'd been buttering up for a month before hand? That was fun.” Kuroo grins.

Bokuto stopped laughing.

“I still can't go into that coffee shop around the corner. She's the manager there now.”

Now it's Kuroo's turn to laugh.

  
  


…

  
  


In the end Kuroo could only afford to have two days off to take care of Kei. While it killed him to be separate from Kei's side, the rent due at the end of the month was calling. And as much as he didn't want to, he couldn't afford to take anymore time off.

“Everything's going to be fine, Kuroo. He's been keeping most food down, and his temperature is lower than it's been.” Kenma spoke out quietly from the couch. Kei's head pillowed in his lap as the other man felt Kuroo's concerned gaze on them.

“I know, but-”

“It can't be helped. And he understands. Meant so much that you took the time you did off.”

“But-”

“I'll let you know if anything happens. Don't worry. He'll be fine”

What about you though, Kuroo thought. He took in Kenma's gaunt face and limp hair. The smaller man was either coming down with whatever Kei had been stricken with, or something else. Both options didn't bode well with Kuroo. Kenma was the type that it never went well when he was ill. Colds left him bedridden for days and anything more wrecked havoc on him. And the lack of the sleep the both of them had being up and down to take care of Kei would have only drained Kenma more than normal.

“Take care of yourself as well. Akaashi isn't working so if you need a rest, he probably wouldn't mind watching the squirt.”

“Not squirt” Kei mumbled. His hands gripped loosely at Kenma's track pants.  
“Of course you aren't.” Kuroo leaned over the couch to ruffle Kei's fine blonde hair. he smiled at the whine that came from the child being roused further awake.

“Well if you're sure, I'll be back in the evening. I'll see my two favourite guys later.”

  
  


When Kuroo came home, his two favourite guys had been replaced with a close contender.

“Hey, Bokuto. Where are my boys?”

Bokuto stood up, but kept his eyes to the floor.

“Dude?”

Bokuto's clenched his fists.

“What happened?”

Bokuto sniffled.

“Got a call from Akaashi. We need to get to the hospital.”

“Shit. Are they alright?” Kuroo turned and ran out the door, before he turned back, colliding with Bokuto in the process.

Kuroo nearly forgot to lock the door. His hands shook enough to make the simple task impossible.

Bokuto pushed Kuroo away, doing it himself.

“Kei phoned him. Apparently he wanted to make sure it was alright to call an ambulance.” Bokuto explained as they rushed out of the elevator.

“Oh god,”

Bokuto is there to take Kuroo's weight as the taller man's legs began to give out. 

Guiding Kuroo out of the lobby and to the road, Bokuto raised his free hand to hail down a cab.

“Akaashi is with him. Haven't heard anything else yet.”

They slid into the back seat of the taxi. Bokuto told the driver which hospital they need to get to while Kuroo buried his face in his hands and tried to keep it together.

  
  


“Hey, Kei. Baby. You alright?” Kuroo dropped suddenly from his sprint, and hauled Kei out of Akaashi's lap.

Kei didn't protest the attention, clinging tightly to Kuroo's button up shirt.

The blonde boy nods.

“What happened?” Kuroo sat down on the ground, Kei still leaning against his chest.

“Kenma went to get me a drink and fell and he didn't get up. I wasn't sure if he was sleeping, and I tried waking him up, and he wouldn't so I called Uncle Akaashi because you always said that if something happened and you and Kenma weren't there to call Uncle Akaashi.” Kei blubbered.

Kuroo pulled his son tighter against him, running his fingers through the fine hair and gently rocked side to side.

“Hey, hey, it's going to be fine. You were very brave and did the right thing, calling Akaashi. It must have been scary.”

Kei whimpered.

“You still feeling yuck?”

“A little,”

“How about we get up off the floor?”

“You got down here first.”

“Well now I'm saying we need to move.”

“Make up your mind.” Kei pouted.

Kuroo somehow managed to stand up while still holding Kei to him.

“Step one complete. What now?” Kuroo asked.

Kei looked to one of the hallways branching off from the waiting room.

“Can we go find Kenma now?”

Kuroo turned to Akaashi.

“Remember what the nurse said, Kei? They need to make sure Kenma is alright and has had some rest before we can go and see him.” Akaashi stated calmly.

“But he's already been sleeping all afternoon. That's enough rest, I want to see Kenma.” Kei argued, voice raised.

“Kei, calm down. I know you want to see Kenma, but he's not feeling well. You know how sleepy you felt the past few days because you were sick, right?” Kuroo soothed.

Kei nodded.

“Well, Kenma's feeling really tired as well, so what will help him most is if he gets a lot of sleep and rest. And I know you're worried and you miss him, and it was scary when he didn't wake up earlier, but if a nurse or a doctor tell you to wait, it's a good thing. They're just doing their job to make sure there is nothing wrong with Kenma so e can come home when he's feeling better.” Kuroo tried to explain.

“We were going to grab a bite form the cafeteria. Do you want to come with us or should we bring something back?” Akaashi asked, Bokuto's hand tight on this sleeve.

“I'll think we'll stay here, right champ? Someone has to hold down the fort and wait to hear about Kenma.” Kuroo spoke up, bouncing Kei slightly.

  
  


Four hours later and they were still sitting on the unforgiving, plastic chairs.

Luckily a passing nurse had taken pity on the three tired men trying to keep an increasingly bored Kei occupied, bringing over a stack of paper and a few pens.

“Ahhhh you win again.” Bokuto moaned as Kei finished drawing a circle in the square before crossing a line through the complete row.

“Not my fault you're bad at this game.” Kei stated, before carefully drawing up another three by three grid, the lines of which were more or less straight.

“I'll beat you this time, just you wait.” Bokuto growled. “But this time, I'm Knots.”

“Doesn't matter. You're still going to lose.”

“We'll see about that, brat.”

Kei poked his tongue out.

So did Bokuto.

“I am literally dating a child. How did this happen, Kuroo?” Akaashi slid further down his chair into a slouch. He turned to look over to Kuroo with pleading eyes.

“I have no idea. You got yourself into that without my interference.”

“But you and Bokuto go way back. Surely there had to be some sign, some warning that everyone but me could see?”

“Nope. I was too busy being smitten to worry about Bokuto's love life, or what I had honestly presumed lack there of.”

“Should have never signed up for Volleyball in high school.”

“The shorts?”

“The deciding factor, but look where that got me?” Akaashi waved an arm in Bokuto's direction. The man in question pulled at his hair as Kei managed to line up three crosses in a row.

“One more match.” Bokuto demanded.

“Not going to help.” Kei responded, pen at the ready.

“I don't think where it got you is necessarily a bad thing.” Kuroo mused, looking across the room to check the wall mounted clock. He swore that it ticked slower than any clock had the right to.

“True, but you don't have to fight him about how marshmallow cereal isn't a thing someone his age should be eating.”

Kuroo turned to look at Akaashi, eyebrow raised.

“Okay, you win on that, but it's to be expected of Kei to want that sugary stuff.”

“Wrong. Kenma. Though I swear they work together. One distracts, the other hides it in the trolley. Never see it until it's already being scanned at the check out.”

“Oh god, if Bokuto figured that out,”

Bokuto yelled in frustration. He snatched up the sheet of paper, scrunched it up into a ball, and tossed it at Kei.

“I don't think you'll have to worry about that.” Kuroo offered before going into Dad mode. “Hey. Bokuto. What was that I just saw?” He growled.

“Bokuto's a sore loser.”

“You're brat is a filthy cheat.”

Kei and Bokuto both declare as they point fingers at the other.

“Bokuto, he's three. How could a three year old cheat against a grown man? And Kei, you know better than to let him see that you're cheating.”

“Wha-!”

“It's not my fault it took him so long to get it that I got bored and made it easy for him.”

“Hey!”

“Still, it's sloppy.”

“'Kay, Dad.” Kei answered, pulling a fresh sheet of paper towards himself.

Bokuto sat there, looking offended until he realised that no one is paying attention to him. Including the child sitting right in front of him.

“Hey,”

Kei ignored him, focused on whatever he was drawing on the page.

“Heeeeeeeeeey,”

Kei's face scrunched up in irritation.

Bokuto smiled, knowing that he'd won.

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey,”

“What?”

“What are you drawing?”

Kei moved his arms away from the page, showing a blob with jagged lines running across one side, a bunch of loopy sausages floating near the other.

“It's a dinosaur.”

“Which one?”

Kei looked at Bokuto as if the answer is the most obvious thing in the world.

“It's a Bathygnathus. They lived in North America in the Paleozoic Era, which was 270 million years ago.”

“That's pretty old.”

“It's a dinosaur.”

“Where did you learn about Bathinyus?”

“Kenma was showing me a bout about American Dinosaurs, and the  _Bathygnathus_  was in there.”

“He's really smart.” Akaashi looked in amazement that never seemed to fade whenever Kei brought up some random trivia about the extinct reptiles he was so fond of.

“A genius. And Kenma is so good at teaching him these things. Taking the time to find all those shows and books and going through them with Kei.”

“He loves Kenma, and those books, and documentaries, and facts, but who does he tell all that stuff to? Don't sell yourself short, Kuroo. Your son loves you most of all, and no amount of crumbling bones will ever change that. Plus he had to get that brain from somewhere.”

“I just want what's be-”

“Are you here for Kozume?” A man in a white coat asked, his shoes clacking against the linoleum floor, not taking his eyes off his clipboard.

“Yeah, that's us. How is he?”

“Stable for now. How long has he been out of remission?”

“He's been in remission for the past year.” Kuroo answered.

“I'm asking how long he's been out?” The doctor restated, voice showing signs of irritation.

“We didn't know he was out,” Akaashi interjected, his hand anchored Kuroo down.

“Has he been going to his check ups?”

“Yeah. Once a fortnight, just as he'd been told.” Kuroo explained, finding comfort in Akaashi's grip.

“Well they missed it. He needs to go back on the treatment as soon as possible.”

“I don't understand, he just got back to being in remission,” Kuroo ran a hand through his un-tameable hair.

“The time varies from person to person,”

“But he's been fighting it on and off for nearly a decade,” Kuroo explained. He hoped there was some answer that this man in scrubs and a lab coat could explain to him.

“And he still has some fighting left to do. He's still asleep and probably won't be awake until tomorrow.” The doctor turned one of the pages on the clip board.

“Can we see him?” Kei called out, moving to stand.

“He's asleep.” The doctor stated, not even looking up from whatever it was he's reading.

“Can we just see him, for a minute.” Kuroo pleaded.

“Fine, though nothing is going to change.” The doctor huffed. “Nurse, can you take these men to see Kozume briefly.” He called out before walking away.

“What's wrong?” Kei asked. His wide eyes followed Kuroo as he made his way over to Kei.

“We're going to see Kenma quickly. He's still asleep, and there will be some machines, but he's going to be fine.”

“Can I give him the Bathygnathus?” Kei pointed to his drawing.

“I'm sure he'd love to see that when he wakes up.” Kuroo smiled, ruffling Kei's hair. It was probably time for him to get it cut, Kuroo thought to himself.

“Okay. Let's go.” Kei said, picking up his drawing with one hand while the other clutched at Kuroo's pants leg. His expression determined.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, kids are very hard to write for. I have very little experience with children. I apologise for any inaccuracies in behaviour because of that.


	4. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck, Keiji, right there,” Bokuto breathed out as he dug his fingers harder into Akaashi's back. He tossed his head back as the other man on top kept up with the action.
> 
> All thoughts of Akaashi's earlier betrayal were long gone from Bokuto's mind.
> 
> “Koutarou,” Akaashi groaned out. He craned his head down to bring his open mouth down onto Bokuto's.
> 
> Bokuto whined into Akaashi's mouth at the use of his first name. 
> 
> He tightened his hold on Akaashi.
> 
> “I'm, I'm,” Bokuto gasped.
> 
> “Bokuto? Uncle Akaashi?”
> 
> Both men stop as they heard a knock on Bokuto's bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Had some trouble getting the ball rolling with this one. Why did I decide on a young kid? Children are hard.

“Are you sure it's alright to go? You haven't been well for awhile. It may do some good to stay here a little longer.” Kuroo mused.

Kenma scoffed.

“Stay here so I can just lay in bed while they'll come in occasionally to poke at me or look at the machines. I'd rather not. I'd much rather go home and help out around there stay here and occupy space.”

Kuroo really couldn't blame Kenma for wanting to put as much distance between himself and the hospital. Hospitals never brought good news for long. Even though Kuroo only had to be in them for visits so far himself, there was something about them that made him uneasy.

“Well, if you're not going to listen to reason,”

“I've already been cleared for release, Kuroo. Nothing you can say or do will keep me in here.”

“Fine, fine. I'll get you home first, settled in, before telling Bokuto to bring Kei back, alright?”

“How's he doing?” Kenma asked softly.

“A lot of questions. He was pretty worried. Like, he's being nice to Bokuto, not giving the guy a hard time.”

“That bad? Wow, and what did you say to him for that to happen?”

“Something I said a few weeks back to get him to give Bokuto a proper chance. Kids remember the weirdest things.” 

“They do.”

  
  


“So, when's your next appointment?”

“That's the thing,” Kenma said after a pause. He busied himself with picking at one of the frayed patches on the couch.

“What?” Kuroo didn't like Kenma's tone at all. It was the same tone, same expression that he always associated with break ups.

“I'm not doing all that again, Kuroo. I, I can't keep doing that anymore. I feel so sick, and miserable, and for what? I'm tired of sitting in that room, hooked up to those machines, and feeling completely exhausted.”

“But,”

“Please, Kuroo. No more Chemo. Don't make me, please.” Kenma finally looked up, eyes locked to Kuroo's.

He looked so worn down, Kuroo couldn't help but swing into action. He slung his arms around Kenma's shoulders, pulling the smaller man to rest against his chest.

“Shhhh, it's going to be fine, Kenma. Remember, you promised that it's going to be fine and you never go back on your word. We'll think of something. No more Chemo.”

“Thanks, Kuroo.”

“Do you want to lay down?”

Kenma nodded.

“Alright. I washed your sheets the other day so they should be nice and clean. May have given your room a bit of a clean as well,” Kuroo slowly pulled back so the two could stand up.

“You couldn't sleep?” Kenma asked despite already knowing the answer.

“Couldn't switch off. Thinking about things.” Kuroo supplied as he opened the door to Kenma's room.

The floor was more or less visible for a change.

“Sounds dangerous.”

“Shut it,”

Kuroo sat Kenma down on the edge of the bed.

“Do you need anything? Water? Food? More blankets?”

Kenma shook his head.

“I'm fine for now, Kuroo. Just tired.”

“Alright. I'll let you sleep for a bit before calling Bokuto.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

  
  


With Kenma sleeping, and looking far too small and fragile beneath the pile of blankets he always kept on his bed, Kuroo settled down on the lounge, pulling his beat up old laptop out.

A few searches later, along with some emails, attached resumes, and expressions of interest, Kuroo closed the top of the ancient contraption.

A text to Bokuto later, and Kuroo stepped into the kitchen, rifling through the fridge in search of inspiration for dinner.

He really needed to go out and grab groceries.

Another text to Bokuto, this time with a dinner order, and Kuroo flopped back onto the couch, ready to take advantage of the possible half an hour he had to himself.

  
  


“Hey, little man,”

“Is Kenma back?”

“Good to see you to,” Kuroo grumbled under his breath before holding his index finger up to his lips.

“Kenma's asleep right now so we need to be quiet.”

Kei nodded, and peered around Kuroo's legs to Kenma's bedroom door.

Kuroo looked to Bokuto for assistance, a distraction, anything.

Bokuto offered none, turning instead towards the kitchen and began to unpack the groceries he'd picked up out of the goodness of his heart.

“Alright, we'll look in real quick, but then we have to leave Kenma to rest. Okay?”

Kei nodded again. His arms reached up to Kuroo.

Kuroo smiled as he bent down to pick Kei up. He grunted slightly under Kei's weight.

“See. He's here. Just sleeping.” Kuroo whispered into Kei's ear as they stood by the doorway, peeping in through the crack at the dimly lit room.

The lump on the bed shifted slightly before it settled back down with a quiet murmur.

Kei's tightens his hold around Kuroo's neck and Kuroo tried not to think about it, instead choosing to close the door.

They join Bokuto in the kitchen. Kuroo placed Kei down to sit on the bench.

“So, you two have fun today?”

“We sure did. Right, Squirt?” Bokuto grinned as he looked over to Kei for confirmation.

“Yeah,” Kei said as he looked down to his feet, heels drumming a slow rhythm against the cabinet door.

“What did you do?” Kuroo asked, and he wondered when this sullen mood had hit.

“Stuff,” Is all Kei answered with.

“We did more than just stuff. We went to the park, and fed the ducks. And then I pushed you on the swings, and we got some record speed going on the merry go round. And the ice-cream, wasn't the ice-cream good?”

“I guess,”Kei looked up towards the bedroom door on the other side of the lounge room.

Bokuto deflated and Kuroo knew he had a limited window to intervene and keep everyone happy.

“You sound tired, Kei. Bokuto must have worn you out good. How about you get ready for a bath and then call it early tonight?”

“'Kay,”

“Alright, I'll run a bath, you go get your Pj's. We'll meet in the bathroom in five. Deal?”

“Deal.” Kei offered before Kuroo set him down on the ground. He slowly walked from the kitchen to his and Kuroo's shared room.

“Bokuto, could you,” Kuroo pleaded.

“It's fine, I'll whip something up. It's no problem, man.”

“Thanks, you're the best.”

  
  


“He's asleep?”

“They both are. Like, Kenma made me promise to wake him up before Kei came back, but he still looks so tired, I couldn't do it. And sorry if Kei was difficult earlier, he just,” Kuroo cut himself off.

“He doesn't understand what's going on and is worried. I know I've said it before, but have either you or Kenma thought about explaining it to the kid? It's really not fair keeping him in the dark,” Bokuto leaned back against the sink, not caring that the leftover suds were soaking the seat of shorts.

“I know that. You think I don't know that? How easy do you think it is to explain to a kid that their favourite person in the whole wide world has cancer? That they are only going to get sicker and sicker and nothing can really be done? That Kenma might not be there to help him with his school work.

"Do you know how excited Kei is to start school? He just wants to learn, Bokuto, but I don't want to have to teach him this sort of stuff. It's not fair on him either way, being burdened with that knowledge. I just want him to be a kid for a bit longer and not have to worry about this stuff, but I know he worries anyway and I hope he doesn't think that he's at fault, and-”

Bokuto pulled Kuroo to him, holding him tight, hands circling on the trembling man's back.

“It's okay, Kuroo. It's going to be okay. Just, let it out. Let it all out. You're going to make yourself sick with all this worrying and stressing. How long have you been keeping all this bottled up?” Bokuto said,tone soft.

Kuroo just shook his head against Bokuto's shoulder, before a sob worked it's way out of his throat.

Neither of the men noticed the small pair of eyes watching them through the crack in the shared bedroom's door.

  
  


Kei was confused.

His Dad was working more and more during the week to the point that Kei barely got to see him before he had to go to bed. And then, on the weekends, when his Dad should have been home, he was nowhere to be found.

When Kei had asked Kenma, the older man said that it was a surprise and went on to tell him a new fact out of one of the books he'd picked out for Kei.

He didn't like that Kenma was in on this hiding thing either.

Bokuto though, at least he seemed to look like he felt bad whenever Kei asked him about it. The fluffy haired idiot still didn't give him a proper answer, but he was still the most honest adult Kei had around at the moment.

He was nearly four, not stupid.

Something was going on.

  
  


“Kei, you'll be staying with Bokuto for the weekend. Is that all right?” Kuroo asked as he flitted around the room, chucking clothes and toys in a bag.

Kei knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter.

“Why?”

“Kenma and I need to go out of town and do something. We'll be back on Sunday so you don't need to worry about anything.” Kuroo explained, but knowing Kei it wasn't going to stop there.

“Where are you going?”

“A prefecture called Miyagi.”

“What's there? Why do you have to go?” 

“Well it's a little in the country and they have all sorts of things there, Kei. And I don't have to go, I want to go.”

“Why?” Kei whined, impatient with the lack of sense his dad was making.

“Because. Now, how about you pick out some dvds to take with you.” Kuroo ended the growing argument before it could snowball further.

“Fine. Did you know that Bokuto promised to find something on owls last time? He likes those birds and thought it was cool when I told him that all birds are descended from dinosaurs. Bokuto knows a lot about Owls.” Kei told Kuroo as he looks into the bag to see what his dad had already packed. Kei removed a few toys and a shirt before he replaced them with some better candidates.

“Too much. Every day he'd come in with a new owl fact while we were at school. There's only so much you can learn about them before it becomes boring.” Kuroo complained with a grin on his face.

“Not dinosaurs, though,” Kei asked, eyes wide with worry.

“Never dinosaurs, Kei. They're too cool to ever get boring.” Kei didn't fight it when Kuroo swooped down and pulled him in for a hug.

“Why's Kenma going with you?”

“Because we need to sort out something. It's terribly boring and grown up.” 

“And he has to go? Even though he's not feeling well?”

“Yeah. The sooner it's done, the sooner Kenma can get back to resting up and getting better.”

“You better get going then.” Kei ordered.

“So glad to be rid of me, brat?”

“And after it's done will you go back to working a lot?”

“Actually, I'll be working less.”

“Good. I don't like only seeing you when you go to bed.”

Kuroo's smile faltered.

“Sorry, champ. Things just got busy, but I promise that it'll get better. You just need to be my big, strong boy til then, okay?”

“Bokuto keeps his promises. I'm gonna go get some movies.” Kei pulled away and left the room.

Kuroo falls back so he's sitting on the ground and tried to process what just happened.

  
  


“C'mon, Squirt, it's getting late and if your dad or Kenma found out you were still up they'd have my head.” Bokuto pleaded.

“How can they have your head?” Kei looked up from his figurines, expression curious.

“Well, it's a messy process but it involves taking my head off. Probably using something sharp, or, if Kuroo is really mad, he may sick Kenma on me and then the separation will be due to Kenma's bare hands.”

“You're head mustn't be screwed on very tight if Kenma could take it off with just his hands.” Kei mused out loud.

Akaashi cracked up.

“It's what I've been telling him for years, Kei. Bokuto has quite a few loose screws after all.” Akaashi wheezed out.

Bokuto felt betrayed. He was definitely going to make Akaashi aware of this later.

“Yeah, well that's even more of a reason to get you to bed. I'm an easy target, it's not safe for me.” Bokuto hefted Kei up with one arm.

“But they don't have to know.” Kei tried to reason.

“They will though.”Bokuto can feel how his resolve wavered. The kid did have a point, self preservation aside.

“How? If no one tells them,” Kei left off, doing his best to send a warning glare to Akaashi. Akaashi raised his hands in defense.

“My lips are sealed.”

“See, Akaashi won't tell, and you'll be too scared to say anything.”

“You know that Akaashi will never get in trouble with them. He could sell you into slavery and I'll still get blamed for it.” Bokuto diverted Kei's train of thought. He hoped that it would work in his favour and get the kid to agree to go to bed sooner rather than later.

“And lose your head.”

“Nah, if you got sold then that'll call for something a little more severe.”

“More than getting your head ripped off?” Kei's eyes were wide with wonder.

“They'd probably shave his head to start with.” Akaashi offered, soft smile on his face as he watched Bokuto pace the living room with Kei balanced on his hip.

“No,” Kei gasped.

“They would. They know how much I love my hair.” Bokuto covered his face with his free hand in faux distress.

“So don't sell me then.” Kei put simply.

“I'd never sell you, it's Akaashi we have to worry about.” Bokuto turned them so they could both look at the other man.

Akaashi waved.

“Bokuto, protect me. It's for your hair.” Kei muttered so only Bokuto could hear.

“At your service, Squirt.”

  
  


“Fuck, Keiji, right there,” Bokuto breathed out as he dug his fingers harder into Akaashi's back. He tossed his head back as the other man on top kept up with the action.

All thoughts of Akaashi's earlier betrayal were long gone from Bokuto's mind.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi groaned out. He craned his head down to bring his open mouth down onto Bokuto's.

Bokuto whined into Akaashi's mouth at the use of his first name.

He tightened his hold on Akaashi.

“I'm, I'm,” Bokuto gasped.

“Bokuto? Uncle Akaashi?”

Both men stop as they heard a knock on Bokuto's bedroom door.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit,” Bokuto hissed. Akaashi rolled off Bokuto and began to rummage on the ground for at least some pants for the both of them. He tossed the first pair he founds to Bokuto. The broader man quick to pull them on before he jumped over to the door, hauling it open.

“Hey, Kei. What's up? Couldn't sleep?” Bokuto crouched down to Kei's level.

“I woke up, and,” Kei trailed off. Bokuto's eyes were adjusted enough to the dark, with the minimal street lights coming in from the windows, to see the hesitant look on Kei's face.

Kei was lucky he was adorable at times, Bokuto thought to himself.

“Sometimes it's hard getting sleep somewhere that's unfamiliar. It's perfectly fine.”Bokuto offered, voice uncharacteristically gentle.

“Yeah. Back in school, when we went on training camps I barley got a wink.” Akaashi moved to stand behind Bokuto.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Perfectly natural.” Akaashi confirmed.

“Do, um, can I,” Kei began to look away, fidgeting nervously.

Bokuto just scooped Kei up before he headed back to the bed.

“Let's get this slumber party started.” Bokuto said as all three settled into the still warm bed. 

Akaashi made a mental note to take a picture in the morning and send it to Kuroo.

  
  


“Hey, Akaashi,” Kuroo said as the door swung open. “Did you stay the with them the whole weekend?”

“I thought that it wouldn't hurt to have back up. Come in. Hey, Kenma.” Akaashi stepped aside to let the two men into the apartment.

It was unnaturally quiet.

“Did you both managed to get everything sorted?” Akaashi asked as all three stood in the entrance way.

“Yeah. Lease has been signed, I landed the job, and Kenma approves of the alternative clinic they have set up there.”

“No hippy types.”

“Low key new age, I can deal with that.” Kenma looked over the couch, finding nothing.

“So, where are the two trouble makers?” Kuroo asked, seeing Kenma's barely there, worried expression.

Akaashi smiled he before headed towards the hallway.  
“They're around somewhere.”

He stopped in front of the spare room, pushing the door open slowly.

“Neither of them will ever say it, but they're going to miss seeing each other as often as they do.”

Kuroo leant against the door frame. He looked at Bokuto, sprawled out on the floor surrounded by papers and crayons, and how his chest was serving as a pillow for Kei, with one arm tossed loosely over the kid.

“Yeah. And to think they used to hate each other.” Kuroo noted.

“To be honest, Bokuto started it with that inaccurate movie,” Kenma stated from Kuroo's side.

“How about we leave them for a bit longer. Tea or coffee?” Akaashi asked.

“That sounds great by me. What do you say, Kenma?”

Kenma lingered behind a moment, eyes trained on the two sleeping on the floor.

“Tea would be nice. Thanks, Akaashi.”

  
  


“You better be glad that he didn't see anything.” Kuroo hissed to Bokuto across the table.

Kei was currently settled in Kenma's lap, on the couch, recounting his weekend to the slight man. Both were oblivious to the hushed discussion the other three were having.

“It wasn't just me though,” Bokuto whined.

“And he went back to sleep soon after.” Akaashi added, though he had the decency to look a little guilty.

“In your sex bed.” Kuroo dead panned.

“Well, we didn't get that far into things. Nothing was sullied.” Bokuto tried to explain.

“I think he just felt a little uncomfortable. New surroundings, not to mention he's used to another person being there when he wakes up in the night.” Akaashi tried to turn the situation around.

Kuroo sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

“Fine. I'll let you both off this once. But really, you couldn't keep it under wraps for a single weekend?”

“Dude. This is Akaashi. How could anyone possible resist.” Bokuto stated as Akaashi looked increasingly flustered.

“You guys are disgusting. I love you both.”

“Any time, Kuroo.” Akaashi clapped Kuroo on the back while Bokuto sat there, looking all to pleased with himself.

“Kenma, Kei, ready to head out?”

Both turned, peering over the back of the couch.

“'kay.” Kei slid off Kenma's lap and made his way to the kitchen table.

“And what do you say, Kei?” Kenma prodded. Only a few steps behind the boy.

“Thank you for having me over, Uncle Akaashi.” Kei said as he reached up to Akaashi, who slid out of his chair to allow to boy to hug him.

“No problems.” Akaashi said as Kei pulled away, moving over to Bokuto.

“Bokuto?”

“Yeah, Squirt?” Bokuto was sitting cross legged on the ground within seconds, his eyes almost level with Kei's.

“Owls are kind of cool.” Kei mumbled against Bokuto's shoulder. The man held Kei tight against him in return.

Bokuto totally didn't have to wipe any tears away after that.

“Alright, the kids are getting emotional so it must be time for bed.” Kuroo whispered in Akaashi's ear, causing the shorter man to barely conceal a snort.

  
  


“Dad?”

“Hmmmm,” Kuroo hummed as he kicked the apartment door shut behind them. His arms weighed down with Kei's weekend gear.

“Kenma?” Kei pulled at Kenma's sleeve.

“What is it, Kei?” Kenma smiled to Kei.

“Why is everything in boxes?”

“Well, surprise!” Kuroo looked down to Kei.

“Surprise?”

“We're moving.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it really cliff hanger-esc delivery if we all knew that that point was coming?
> 
> Will be introducing a whole heap of fresh faces next chapter.
> 
> So, I've worked on plotting out the whole thing, but now I'm tossing up whether to have it all in one fic, or split it, ending the first part at a certain point, with the second being a look through the years. Thoughts?


End file.
